


Cape Verde

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [29]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: Oh look at that, we’ve reached the ‘C’ countries 😊
Series: Around The World [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Cape Verde

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look at that, we’ve reached the ‘C’ countries 😊

**Praia**

Twyla poured herself some water from the iced jug, readjusted her sunhat and replaced her sunglasses before heading back out to the beach from the refreshments gazebo and immediately felt the heat of the sun on her shoulders. She loved the sun and even though her skin had broken out in thousands of freckles she could definitely get used 30’ plus temperatures in October!

“Hi Alexis, where’s Stevie?” Alexis grinned back at Twyla and looked to her right and noticed for the first time their friend had left their patch of the beach.

“She probably went to find some shade, all that super white skin!” Alexis settled back into her lounger and sipped her Pina colada.

“Urgh, this is warm, I’m going back to the bar, do you want anything Twy?” Twyla shook her head as she raised her water glass.

Alexis walked over to the bar, not consciously swaying her hips, but doing it all the same. She had definitely grown up over their years in Schitt’s Creek and her relationships had given her new perspective on her dependance on a man but she also missed their company.

“Alexis! Alexis over here!” She spun around at the sound of her name and spotted Stevie, in amongst a group of men, very young, buff looking men. She grinned, did a little shimmy and swaggered over to the group, very award of swaying her hips this time!

“Alexis meet my new friends, the better half of the Irish rugby union squad!” Alexis whistled low under her breath and waved to Twyla and get her attention and for her to join them.

Stevie grinned as she made eye-contact with Twyla, they had grown much closer since she left Schitt’s Creek and they had bonded over their mutual dissatisfaction with David’s insecurities.


End file.
